Halfling
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella is a creature called a Halfling. Half vampire, half werewolf. She has a past and a certain person that she is trying to stay away from. So what happens when she is invited to a boarding school for vampires by her parents and runs into someone from her past and falls in love with a human? Will she finally be able to move away from her past and move on?
1. Chapter 1

Halfling

Chapter 1

_Note: This story is of my own creation and is not a fanfic. All I did was just changed the names of the characters. I hope you enjoy it =)_

Bella was born as a half vampire, half werewolf.

From her vampire side she had increased strength, heightened senses increased speed and of course had fangs that retracted.

She had also gained immortally from her vampire side.

And from her werewolf side she got acute senses of hearing, smell and taste.

When her werewolf side took over her nails grew into claws and her eyes turn blood red.

She had dark blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.

Bella had been walking the earth for hundreds of years and had learnt to keep her temper under control to keep her 'wolf' in hiding.

And she had also learnt to control her thirst for blood so she wouldn't attack anyone by accident when she was around them.

She had also stopped ageing and growing when she turned seventeen.

She had a family but she rarely kept in touch with them.

Her mother was named Renee and her father was named Charlie.

Renee was an immortal and had a little amount of werewolf in her blood while Charlie was a full vampire.

Charlie had met Renee after he saved her from a burning house and it was after this that their love for each other grew.

One day Bella was at her home alone reading a book when she got a call on her phone.

She put her book down and grabbed her phone and looked to see who was calling her.

She huffed when the id said 'Unknown Caller.'

'I guess I'll answer it anyway.' She thought.

She pressed 'accept call' and spoke into it.

"Hello?" she said. "Who is this?"

"Hello Bella dear it's your mother." Renee said. "How are you my dear?"

"Mother? Why are you calling me…and how did you even get this number?" Bella asked in suspicion.

"It's good to hear your voice too my dear." She said as she chuckled. "It's been so long since we last saw each other."

Bella sighed. "Yes Mother it's good to hear your voice as well. It's been years…."

'And I would have liked to have kept it that way.' She thought.

"….Now what is it that you want?"

"I've phoned because I wanted to tell you about a school for our kind."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes and I thought that you'd want to come. Actually, your father and I insist on it."

Bella sighed. "I guess I don't have any choice in this do I? Fine I'll come."

"Oh good. That's good news to here. We'll see you there. I'll phone later to pass on the address. I'm sure that you'll love the school."

"Wait. We? Who's we?"

She didn't get any answer because the phone went dead in her hands.

'I guess I have to start packing.' She resigned herself as she put the phone back in its handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later….

When she was put the last of her bags in her car she got a call on her mobile.

She pulled it out from her pocket and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella it's your mother again."

"Hello Mother." Bella replied. "So tell me the directions to the school and I'll be there within the hour."

She chuckled in delight. "Very well dear. I'm so glad that we'll be seeing each other soon. We have a lot of catching up to do."

As she got into the car she got a text from someone that again wasn't registered in her contacts.

'_I look forward to seeing you again Bella. See you soon. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. We've got a lot of catching up to do since seeing as that we lost contact from long ago. Love you.'_

Bella shivered as she got into her car and drove off towards the school.

An hour later Bella arrived at a building that looked very much like a castle.

She kept thinking about the message she had gotten from the unknown sender and was still trying to work out who it could be.

'Who could have sent that message to me? Do I know them? I must do. Was it Mum that sent it to me?' she thought as she pulled into a parking lot.

She noticed that her mother and father were waiting for her by their car so she parked beside them and stepped out of her car.

Renee hesitantly approached and hugged her straight away.

"Oh it's so good to see you again my dear. It's been years since I last saw you."

"It's nice to see you too Mother." Bella said

Charlie cleared his throat as he nodded at Bella and said. "Bella you're looking well."

"So are you father." Bella replied. "So what are you doing here?"

Renee smiled. "We are going to be working as teachers here."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh and by the way Bella your brother James is here as well." Charlie said suddenly without missing a beat.

Bella gasped. "My brother. Is that who texted me on my phone before?"

He nodded.

"Charlie don't be so rough with her." Renee said.

"The girl needs to know Renee." Charlie said. "We have to be tough about it. And she has to get over what he did to her. That was years ago. It's all in the past. She should leave it all in the past and get on with her life."

Bella took a step back and said. "What's he doing here?"

She was getting ready to get into her car and drive away from the school.

She grabbed her keys from her bag and gripped them tightly in her hand.

Renee turned to her and sighed. "James wanted to come to this school when he heard about it so we decided brought him here with us."

"I….I don't think I can be here with him in the same building as me." Bella replied as she looked around them nervously. "Did you tell him to text me as well?"

Charlie shook his head. "No that was his own doing. When we told him that you were coming as well, he just got so excited and texted you straight away."

"Sweetie please we just want you to get along with him. We need to be a family." Renee said. "I miss all of us being together. I miss everyone being happy. I want my family whole again."

"Mother don't you remember what happened the last time we were together. Have you forgotten what he did to me?" Bella said.

Renee rolled her eyes and said. "Of course I do honey but there will be other people coming here as well. Creatures long forgotten from this world and 'humans' as well. School starts tomorrow."

That was new to Bella.

Humans coming to this school.

"Wait why are humans coming here?" Bella asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"To make this place less suspicious to snooping humans." Charlie said with a roll of his eyes. "Humans are always going on about this place. It's time to bring them in so that they'll stop being so suspicious."

'I have no choice in this matter. I guess I have to attend this school.'

Bella sighed as she said. "Alright…it's not like I have much choice in this matter. I'll stay."

Renee smiled and clapped her hands together and grinned. "Good I'll take you to your room."

Bella looked down and said. "Very well."

Bella followed Renee into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella followed Renee towards a door.

Renee turned to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "This is your room. You'll be sharing with two other girls here." She said as she opened the door.

'Super.' Bella thought sarcastically.

The first thing that Bella noticed was that there were two girls sitting on the beds.

One of the girls had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Bella first thought was that she was a vampire because of the colour of her skin.

But the other girl wasn't a vampire.

She was human.

She had light brown hair with bright emerald green excited eyes.

Bella gasped in surprise and Renee whispered into her ear. "Don't worry she knows what's going on here. She knows that vampires are real and she knows that some people are different here. She's not scared of us. She's going to keep us a secret to the humans at this school."

The human girl smiled at her.

Renee gave the girl one last look as she turned. "I'll leave you to it." Renee said as Bella stepped in.

"Hello my name is Alice what's your name?"

"I'm Bella."

Alice turned to the girl sitting on the bed and said. "This is Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled at Elvira and nodded her head. "Hello Bella. I would have introduced myself personally but it seems that Alice has already beaten me to it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're too slow Rosalie."

"And you're too fast for your own good." Rosalie muttered under her breathe.

Alice ignored Rosalie.

Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you both."

Alice laughed. "Don't look so stiff Bella. I know what's going on with this school. You don't have to worry about me. I know already about the bloodsuckers." She turned to Rosalie. "No offense Rosalie."

"None taken."

Bella titled her head slightly. "So you know what I am?"

Alice looked her over and tilted her head. "Well no. I know what Rosalie is because it's obvious but you're difficult to determine. I mean you look like a vampire but you don't exactly look like Rosalie. That's really strange."

"How can she be a vampire but not a vampire?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice shrugged.

Bella took a deep breath and said. "It's because I'm half vampire, half werewolf."

Rosalie's eyes widened and gasped. "Really? Wow I've never heard of it after all my years of walking the earth I've never heard of anything so strange. And trust me I've seen my share of strange. So you're like what…a hybrid?"

Bella nodded.

Bella jumped onto her bed and turned to Rosalie and said. "So tell me how you were turned into a vampire Rosalie."

"Um should you really tell her that?" Bella said as she stepped forward with a worried expression on her face.

"Aww come on how bad could it possibly be." Alice said.

Rosalie looked down and sighed.

Alice's face fell as she understood what that meant. "It was that bad huh?"

Rosalie took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess I should tell you how I was turned." She turned to Bella. "Bella you better sit down."

At first Bella wouldn't move but after a minute she nodded and sat down next to Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It was the day after my sixteenth birthday that I was turned into what I am now. I was walking home from a friend's house when a man bumped into me. He smiled at me and talked with me for bit then walked off. I thought he looked cute at first, but there was very little light around to truly tell. I couldn't really tell but he was looking at me strangely, especially at my neck, as though he wanted to taste it. I didn't really think much about him. I didn't give him a second thought after he walked away. When I got home I went straight to my room to get ready for bed. After a while of lying on my bed thinking about the man that I saw earlier I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I went to see who it was and was shocked as it was the man I meet on the way home. He grabbed me and pushed me back into my room and as I tried to scream for help, he just laughed. 'They won't help you now.' 'Why what did you do to them.' I asked. He chuckled again. 'Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.' That is when I noticed that he had blood smeared on his lips and part of his shirt was torn off. I gasped as I realized that he wasn't human. 'What are you?'

'I know that you have the answer to that question.' He said. 'I can see it in your eyes that you know what I am.'

'You're a….a vampire.' I said. 'I knew that there was something different about you when I met you in the street. I just didn't know what until now.' He nodded and smiled. 'That's a good smart little girl. Don't worry I won't kill you like I did with your family.' He flashed by my side and threw me to the bed and held my arms above my head with one hand and with the other he turned my head to the side so he had easy access to my neck." Rosalie sighed and looked down. "I remember seeing his eyes turn red and his fangs growing as he savagely bit my neck, sucking heavily at my neck. All my struggling was in vain when I started growing weaker and weaker. When I couldn't move anymore he let go of my arms and smiled down at me. 'I'm going to make you into a vampire like myself.' He said, 'So I can have a new toy to play with.' He bit his own wrist just before he lifted my shirt up and a second later he thrust his hand into my chest. I was too weak to scream out in pain. 'This will make the change quicker as my blood seeps into you directly to your heart.' He said as he put his mouth to my neck again and tore at my neck and drank the rest of my blood that was flowing out from my neck onto the sheets of my bed. Some of the blood dripped onto the ground. When I awoke, it was as a changeling vampire. He was still in the room but had his back to me, so I jumped up and with as much force as I could, attacked him. I had so much strength and I think he underestimated me so I was able to subdue his attempts of defence and was able to kill him in the end. I was not going to be his toy and he had just killed my family. There was never going to be any forgiveness for what he did."

Bella stood and hugged Rosalie. "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie smiled. "It's fine." She said.

She lifted her shirt up and Bella and Alice both gasped.

There was a mark there were the man had plunged his hand through her chest.

Rosalie closed her eyes as she touched the mark on her chest and said. "Thankfully my neck wound disappeared as I was turned but this mark never disappeared. I'm not really sure why it never disappeared."

"We are so sorry Rosalie." Alice said.

Rosalie smiled slightly. "It's fine."

"Can I ask you how you found out about vampires Alice?" Bella asked.

"It's a bit like what happened to Rosalie actually." Alice replied. "I was walking down the street before school started and three vampires attacked me. They wanted my blood and I screamed for them to go away. One of them grabbed me from behind and put his hand over my mouth. They were about to drink my blood when another vampire stopped them. I fell to the ground as she attacked the three vampire men. She turned to me and grabbed my hand to help me to my feet. 'Are you alright?' she asked. I nodded. 'I guess that you know that vampires exist now. I'm sure you can guess who that was. Olivia and I became firm friends. She looked after me and I returned the favour.'

'Are there vampires there as well?' I asked. She nodded. 'Yes. Don't worry they won't hurt you there.' Then I would like to go to your school.'"

"I'm sorry that those were the first vampires that you met." Rosalie said.

Bella nodded in agreement.

Alice shrugged. "If they didn't attack me I wouldn't have found out that the world was walking beside vampires and I wouldn't have come to this school and met you guys."

"Do you guys want to walk around the school and check it out before classes start tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Alice and Rosalie nodded eagerly

Bella smiled as she headed for the door and said. "Then let's go."

As they walked along the corridors they suddenly heard a new voice behind them.

"Hello sister."

Bella gasped. 'I know that voice.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She turned to see that her brother was standing behind her.

He had jet black spiky hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes that seem to bore into her soul.

"Hello…. Hello James."

He smiled. "Hello Bella. It's nice to finally see you again. I heard from Mother and Father that you got my text." He said as he waited for her to answer.

When she didn't he continued. "We haven't seen each other in ages."

"And for good reason." Bella muttered as she looked down away from his gaze.

"Aww come on little sister." He said with a grin. "I thought that you'd be over it by now."

Bella snapped her head up to stare at him. "Over it?" Bella shook her head. "No. Not after what you did to my boyfriend. I will never forgive you for what you did to him. You can't get over feelings like that so quickly."

"That was a long time ago. It's all in the past. Time is better left in the past where it belongs. I've moved on from then."

"Time doesn't matter." Bella replied. "Not when you had your heart broken from someone you thought that you trusted."

James shrugged. "Oh well it was good to see you again anyway." He said dismissively as he walked off.

"What's his problem?" Alice asked as she watched him walk around the corner and disappear from her sight. "He gives me a strange feeling deep in my stomach. It's creepy."

"He's my brother James and he is evil." Bella explained.

Alice and Rosalie both gasped together.

"What did you mean when you said 'not after what happened with my boyfriend'?" Rosalie asked.

"I should probably tell you what happened." Bella said as she sighed. "A long time ago when I was living in the 17th century I met this boy. His name was Jacob Black. We met and fell in love and after a time, I took him to meet my family. My mother and father approved of him, but my brother did not. Jacob didn't know what we were of course. I kept what we were a secret from him. One night I was sleeping over his house when I heard the window open. Samuel was sleeping but I wasn't. I wanted so much to tell him what I was and kept thinking about how I could share that with him. When I heard the window open I jumped out of bed and I saw that James was climbing through the window. 'What are you doing here James? You shouldn't be here. Get out before Jacob wakes and sees you in here.' I said to him and he replied. 'I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life Bella.' He said. 'I'm not leaving here until I've shown you your mistake.' I shook my head. 'Love isn't a mistake James.' I said. 'You of all people should know that.' He chuckled. 'What will you do if he finds out what you are?' he asked." Bella sighed. "Before I could answer him Jacob woke. He gasped when he saw James standing by the window and jumped in front of me and held his arms out protectively. James chuckled. 'Good you're awake. Now I can see the lights leave your eyes properly as I kill you.' My eyes widened. 'Jacob please step aside so that I can protect you from James. You won't be able to defend yourself against him. You have to trust me on this Jacob. James is too dangerous.' I said, but no matter what I said he wouldn't budge. James chuckled. 'Bravery won't do you any good. I guess you don't know what Bella is then do you Jacob. She hasn't told you her little secret.' 'No don't tell him James.' I said.

'Tell me what?' Jacob asked. 'What's going on?' James smiled. 'Shall I be the one that tells you the truth Jacob? It seems only right that you should hear the truth when you're going to die in a few minutes. Your darling love has been lying to you Jacob since the moment you laid your pretty little human eyes on her about what she truly is.' He said. 'She isn't human…she's not what you are. She's part vampire, part werewolf.' He gasped and turned to me. 'Is this true? Is he telling the truth about what you truly are?' I nodded. 'It's true. Every bit of it.' I replied. "I'm not human like you are.' He smiled. 'I don't care.' I frowned. 'You don't care that I'm a monster? That I drink blood from humans? That I might have to kill just to survive.' Jacob shook his head and grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes as he said. 'No, I love you Bella. No matter what you are.' Bella sighed again. "Unfortunately James didn't care what Jacob thought and if he would accept me for what I was." She said as she watched Alice's usually excited eyes go wide in shock. "He walked over to Jacob and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. I was so powerless against him as he threw me to the ground. 'Now watch as your lover dies.' He said as he put his lips to Jacob's neck and tore it open. I screamed when he let Jacob go and fall to the ground. I ran over to him. He was bleeding so much and his eyes were wide in surprise. I tried to control myself with the blood that was rushing out from his neck. I had just learnt to control myself around blood before I met Jacob. 'It's alright.' I said. 'You're going to be alright.'

'That's right Bella.' James said as he smiled. 'Lie about his fate. Lie about what is to come.' I turned to him and told him to shut up and as I turned back to try and save Jacob. James threw me to the side as I tried to work to save Jacob and kneeled in front of Jacob and plunged his hand into his chest. I screamed out for him to stop but he wouldn't listen to reason no matter how loud I screamed." Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spoke on. "When his hand came out he was holding Jacob's heart." Alice and Rosalie gasped as Bella spoke on. "I looked down at Jacob and his eyes were frozen wide as he stared at nothing and he had stopped breathing. 'No!" I screamed. James threw the heart down next to Jacob's body and stood as I grabbed the heart and forced it back in and tried to make it beat again. He smiled down at me as he watched what I was doing. 'Don't bother helping him now Elvira.' He said. 'He's finished. You can't bring him back. Don't bother trying anymore.'

'No! Jacob I love you. Please don't leave me! Please….. come back.'

'I tried to warn you Bella.' He said. 'But you wouldn't listen to me. I said that there is no love for our kind.' "I looked up to him with tear filled eyes. 'Is that why you killed your wife?' I asked him. He grinned wickedly and nodded. 'That's precisely the reason. I was bored of her and told her I didn't love her in return as she loved me. She was so naïve to think that I could ever love someone like her. She was human and she was weak compared to me. I used her and got rid of her.'

'Mother and Father are both in love.' I said. 'Why should that be different from Jacob and I?'

'Because Mother and Father are different to humans.' He said as he climbed out the window. 'I really hope you've learnt your lesson sister.'"

Bella sighed and leaned against the wall. "I really miss him." She looked up at her friends and smiled slightly. "Did you know that he asked to marry me the night before he died? I would have told him what I was and would have changed him if he wanted." A tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it away. "I haven't cried like this for a long time."

Alice and Rosalie each gave her a hug.

"We are so sorry Bella."

Bella smiled. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day….

Alice looked out the window and said. "They're coming!"

Rosalie and Bella joined Alice by the window and sure enough large amounts of teenagers were filing through the school gates.

Rosalie tensed as she looked out the window. "Most of them aren't human."

Bella put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder and said. "It's going to be alright Rosalie. We can protect the humans if anything happens to them."

Alice walked towards the door and turned. "Guys we should head to the quadrangle."

Rosalie and Bella both nodded and followed her out the door.

"We welcome you one and all here to this marvellous school." Headmistress Esme said. "We hope you enjoy your year at this school."

Bella looked around at the massive piles of student as the Headmistress continued to talk.

It was then that she spotted a young boy standing by himself.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him.

He had bronze spiky hair and emerald green eyes.

Bella could tell that he wasn't a vampire but he still had pale skin.

'He…. He looks exactly like Jacob.' She thought as he looked down at his schedule in his hands.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at her own schedule.

'I hope we have the same lessons.'

Bella wasn't expecting Alice to speak so she jumped in surprise as she spoke. "I hope we have the same lessons so that we could be together as a group." She said as she snatched Rosalie's and Bella's from their hands.

She smiled as she looked at their schedules. "That's great. We have all the same lessons."

Her face fell as she continued to read what was on the papers. "Expect one. English."

Rosalie grabbed her paper away from Alice's hands as she said. "If only we could be in all our classes together."

Alice nodded in agreement.

Later Bella walked into her first lesson with Alice and Rosalie behind her.

They picked their seats and sat down.

Bella sat in the middle of Alice and Rosalie.

Bella was laughing along with Alice and Rosalie when James walked into class.

Bella stiffened when he sat down in the row behind them.

Alice and Rosalie each grabbed her hands and gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's going to be alright." Alice said.

Bella smiled back at them. "Thanks you guys. You're the best."

Suddenly the boy that Bella noticed before in the quadrangle walked through the door and sat down in the empty seat in front of her.

Bella caught her breathe.

"Bella is everything alright?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded and relaxed.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the boy that was sitting in front of her.

Aft**e**r all the classes were over Bella, Alice and Rosalie headed for the quadrangle.

They chose a spot on the grass and sat down.

Alice turned to Bella and asked. "Bella in our first lesson why did you act so strange when that boy came to sit in front of us. You were staring at him throughout the lesson and yes, I did notice."

'She notices things way too much.' Bella thought

Bella sighed. "Because that boy reminds me of Jacob. He almost looks like him."

Rosalie gasped. "Really?"

Bella nodded.

When the long day was over they went to their rooms to study and when the night was late, went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Bella walked into her English class alone and took a seat.

She was getting her books ready when she heard someone clear there throat.

She looked up to see the new boy staring at her.

He smiled at her. "May I sit next to you?"

Bella nodded without making any sound.

As he sat down he said. "I'm Edward Masen."

Bella gulped and said. "I'm Bella."

He smiled. "Bella. That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you Bella." He said as he extended his hand.

Bella took a deep breath and took the hand and smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward."

It was then that she felt a tingling sensation in her hand running up her arm.

She frowned as she let go of his hand and smoothed it with her other hand. 'That was weird. I wonder if he felt that as well.'

James walked in just as the bell went for the start of the lesson and sat down behind her.

'Is he in all my lessons or something?' Bella wondered to herself. 'Is he trying to keep an eye on me?'

After school was over Bella met Alice and Rosalie back at their dorm.

"So how was your English class?" Alice asked.

"It was fine." Bella replied. "I met Edward."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"The boy I saw in the quadrangle." Bella explained.

Alice beamed. "Oh! What's he like?"

"Nice. I mean really nice." Bella said as she smiled. "Just the way Jacob was when I first met him."

The next day Bella, Alice and Rosalie were in their History Class James was sitting behind her.

When they were copying what was on the board to their books James got up and walked over to Bella.

Bella stiffened when she looked up to see James standing in front of her. "What do you want James?"

He smiled. "Oh nothing my mistake." He said as he returned to his seat.

"Ok I admit that was defiantly weird." Alice whispered.

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

When the bell went for their last lesson Rosalie turned to Bella.

"You've got English next. You sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

Bella nodded. "I'll be fine. You guys just go to gym. I'll meet you back at the dorm after."

They nodded and walked out the room.

When she walked into her English Class she saw that Edward was sitting down with James sitting behind him.

She took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

He smiled. "Hello again."

Bella smiled back. "Hello."

"So tell me how old you are?" Edward asked.

"Seventeen."

"I'm seventeen as well." Edward said.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Bella asked. "Have you made any friends since you arrived?"

He nodded. "Yeah a couple. I guess I can call you a friend if you want to be?"

Bella nodded. "I would like that very much Edward."

She could feel James's eyes boring into her back and tried to ignore him.

When the bell went Bella stood quickly and gathered her things.

When Edward grabbed his bag he turned to Bella and slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

He smiled. "Don't read it until you get back to your dorm ok."

Bella nodded as she walked off.

Alice and Rosalie were already in the dorm when Bella entered the room.

Alice smiled. "Hey Bella."

Bella nodded in return and sat on her bed and stared at the note in her hands.

"What's that you got?" Rosalie said.

"It's a note from Edward." Bella whispered.

"What!" Alice said as she ran over to sit beside her. "Read it, read it, read it." She sat as Rosalie sat beside her.

Bella rolled her eyes and opened the note and read what was there.

"Bella.

'Please meet me in the quadrangle at sunset.

I've got something I want to tell you. And please don't be late.'

Edward."

Alice squeaked when she read it. "I wonder what it means."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he just wants to talk." Bella said.

Alice and Rosalie both smiled at each other.

"Or maybe he wants something?" Alice said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When sunset came Bella walked out of the dorm and slowly made her way to the quadrangle.

It was then that she noticed a girl walking to the bathroom.

She also noticed that James was sneaking behind her.

She frowned as she followed behind him. 'What's he planning?'

She watched as the girl walked into the bathroom.

James followed in after her without any hesitation.

'Not this time brother.' She thought as she ran into the bathroom to see James grabbing the girl by the neck.

She gasped. "James what do you think you are you doing? Let her go."

He turned to Bella and smiled. "Hello sister."

She growled. "Let her go James."

He shrugged before letting her go.

She fell to the ground and coughed.

"Rosalie." Bella called.

Rosalie ran into the bathroom and gasped as she saw the girl and James.

"Come over here Jessica." Rosalie said to the girl.

Jessica nodded as she ran over to Rosalie and Bella and started crying in Rosalie's arms.

"Make sure she forgets what happened here." Bella whispered to Rosalie. "And take her back to her room."

Rosalie nodded as she turned to the girl and looked her in the eyes.

"Look into my eyes." She said suggestingly. "You will forget what happened here."

Her eyes went wide as she looked into her eyes. "I will forget."

"You will go to your room and sleep and not remember what happened just now."

She nodded as she stumbled away from the bathroom.

Rosalie gave one last look at Bella and James before following Jessica out.

Bella turned to James and frowned. "I'm not even going to bother with you."

James smiled. "What you're not going to try and kill me?"

Bella shook her head. "Not at this time. I will though brother, if you leave me no choice. Why did you try and hurt her?"

"I was looking for some fun." James replied. "It's boring here without some action."

"You're sick." She said before walking out.

James followed her out and grabbed her arm.

Bella turned. "Let me go James."

He sighed and hugged Bella. "Why can't it be like the old days? Oh how I miss it. We both loved each other back then. What ever happened to make us grow so distant?"

"Let me go James."

"Let her go James." Came a voice.

James turned to see Rosalie standing behind them.

She was glaring at James.

James shrugged and let her go. "I'll see you another time little sister." He said as he walked off.

Bella turned to Rosalie. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now you better get going." She smiled. "You have someone who is waiting for you."

Bella nodded as she walked away.

Bella walked to the quadrangle and waited for Edward to come.

She tried to forget about what happened with Jessica and James as she waited for Edward.

"Hello." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her.

She smiled. "Hey Edward. So what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Edward turned and sat down.

He patted the seat for Bella to sit down.

Edward took a deep breath before saying. "I'm not sure how to say this."

Bella titled her head. "Say what?"

"I think….. I think that I might have feelings for you Bella." Edward replied. "Ever since we first met I had a sense about you."

"And do you know what this feeling is trying to tell you?" Bella asked.

He nodded. "Yes it's telling me that I like you."

Bella smiled. "I've got that feeling as well."

Edward leaned in to kiss her and Bella kissed him back. "I really do like you. There's just something so special and unique about you." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her again.

Bella giggled and nodded.

Edward stood and said. "Come I'll walk you to your room."

Bella sighed. "Do we have to go? This moment is so perfect. I don't want it to stop."

Edward smiled. "Unless we want to get caught here after hours its best that we go."

Bella nodded and stood and he held her hand as he walked her back to her room.

When they got there, he kissed her again.

He slowly parted from her.

"Do you want to come in to meet my friends?" Bella asked breathlessly.

Edward nodded as Bella opened the door and stepped inside.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on their beds talking when they looked up to see who had entered.

Alice grinned when she saw Bella and Edward holding hands.

She saw that Rosalie still had a worried expression from what happened with Jessica and James but forced a smile to come across her face when she saw that Edward standing next to Bella.

"Hey guys this is Edward. Edward these are my friends Alice and Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you." Edward said.

"Likewise." Alice said as she grinned and wriggled her eyebrows twice.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Just ignore her eagerness." Bella whispered as she smiled.

Edward smiled back and nodded.

"Hey I heard that."

"I better go." Edward said as he turned and kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella smiled. "See you tomorrow." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Bella turned to see both Alice and Rosalie grinning at her.

"So what happened?" Olivia asked. "Tell us."

"He told me how he felt about me and then he kissed me. Then he said that he wanted to be more than just 'friends'."

Alice squeaked. "We are so happy for you Bella."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Bella smiled. "Thank you." She said as she turned to Rosalie. "How is Jessica?"

"She's fine." Rosalie replied. "I put her to sleep as soon as she arrived at her dorm. She won't be able to remember what happened tomorrow."

"Good. It's better for her that way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day when they were on their break Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Edward were sitting in the quadrangle when James walked towards Bella and smiled at them.

"Hello sister." He said.

"Hello James."

He turned to Edward and smirked. "And who is this?"

"I'm Edward."

Before James could reply someone spoke on the loudspeaker.

"We are arranging a spring ball in the gym in a week's time on Saturday 18th. We hope that you all attend."

Edward turned to Bella. "Do you want to go to the ball together?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "I would love to go with you."

James turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Do either of you young beautiful ladies want to go to the ball with me?"

"No thanks." Rosalie said.

Alice frowned at him as she looked him over. "No thank you."

James shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said before walking off.

Bella turned to Edward and said. "I don't want to go too fast, but would you like to meet my parents?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I would like that."  
Bella smiled. "I'll take you to meet with them now. They should be on their break." She said as she turned to Alice and Rosalie. "I'll meet you guys back at the dorm."

They nodded as Edward and Bella walked off.

Edward followed Bella as they walked towards the teachers dorms.

"This should be there room." She said as she knocked on the door.

Charlie opened it a second later and said. "Hello Bella what brings you here?"

"Hello father is mother here as well."

"Hello dear." Renee called from inside.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Bella replied. "May we come inside?"

Charlie nodded as Edward and Bella followed him inside.

Renee was sitting on a couch reading a book.

She smiled at Bella as she put the book down. "So what brings you here my dear?" She asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to a special friend, Edward."

"Special friend?" Charlie said.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Edward said as he extended his hand forward.

Charlie took it and nodded. "It's good to meet you as well Edward."

"Well we are happy that you can find someone Bella." Renee said.

Bella smiled. "Thank you mother."

"Does your brother know about Edward?" Renee whispered.

Bella shook her head. "I think that it's best that he doesn't know. I don't want him to know how much Edward means to me just yet. I want this time for Edward and me."  
Renee nodded in agreement. "Yes I think that would be best."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later Bella was in her bedroom with Rosalie and Alice when she heard a scream coming from the girl's bathroom.

Rosalie and Bella gasped together before running to the bathroom.

They found Jessica with James in the bathroom when they arrived.

James had his lips to her neck.

When he was finished with her he let her fall dead by his feet.

"Oh no." Bella said.

They heard a small gasp behind them.

Rosalie and Bella turned to see Alice staring wide eyed at the dead body.

"Rosalie get Alice away from here."

Alice shook her head. "No I'm not leaving."  
Bella gave up trying to convince Alice to leave and turned and hissed at James. "This time you've gone too far James."

He chuckled. "You can't stop me."

He ran to Rosalie and Bella's side and threw them to the ground and ran off.

Rosalie got up and ran to Jessica's side.

"Is she….?" Alice asked.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "No she's dead. We couldn't save her."

Suddenly Bella's parents appeared by Alice's side.

Renee gasped when she saw the dead body. "What happened?"

"James killed her." Bella said. "We couldn't get to her in time to save her."

"We'll take care of it." Renee said as she hugged Bella. "You can go now."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie nodded as they walked out.

How could he have such disregard for a person?

He was just like the one that attacked Rosalie and made her a vampire.

Without remorse or any thought of his actions.

It astounded the girls as they left.

The teachers had buried Jessica's body away from the school away from snooping students.

It was fortunate in that regard that she had no family to question what happened and how the 'accident' had occurred.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

During the week Alice, Bella and Rosalie went out of school to look for dresses.

They still felt saddened about the death of Jessica.

But they knew they had to put it behind them as they went out.

Alice and Rosalie had both found dates to go with.

Rosalie was going with Emmett McCarty and Alice was going with Jasper Whitlock.

Alice bought a strapless knee high purple dress.

She had bought silver heels to go with it and also bought earrings and a necklace as part of her accessories.

Rosalie bought a pink halter neck dress and it came to just above the knee.

She had bought matching shoes and diamond earrings.

Bella bought a blue Chiffon beaded that hugged all her curves and showed off her legs.

She had matching jewellery and shoes to go with it, but tried to keep it simple.

It was the day of the ball and Rosalie, Bella and Alice were getting ready.

"They'll be here soon." Rosalie said as she finished putting the last of her make up on.

"This is so exciting." Alice said. "I can't wait for tonight."

'Everything is exciting to her.' Bella thought as she stifled back a laugh.

"Why did you decide to go out with Jasper Whitlock, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Duh because he's cute, he's a vampire and he's always nice to me." Alice replied. "…but mostly because he's a vampire. Why are you going to the dance with a human Rosalie?"

"Because I've never got to dance with a human before I was changed. I missed that chance." Rosalie replied. "This will be a new experience for me."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think it's great that you want to dance with a human."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bella went to answer it.

Edward was standing in the doorway.

He was wearing a black tuxedo.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Hello."

"Hey." Bella said.

"Hey Edward." Alice said as she finished putting her makeup on.

She turned and grinned at him.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie. You both look very beautiful."

Rosalie nodded in return.

Jasper and Emmett came up behind Edward.

They both wore tuxedos as well.

"Hello ladies." Emmett said.

"It's time to go soon Alice." Jasper said.

Alice nodded and turned to her friends. "I'll see you guys there." She walked out the door with Jasper.

"Come on Rosalie." Emmett said. "We have to go as well."

Rosalie nodded and walked out the door with Emmett.

"So are you ready to go?" Edward asked as he walked towards Bella.

Bella nodded and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

This time they kissed for longer.

He smiled. "You look beautiful today."

Bella smiled back at him. "Thank you. Now come on we don't want to be late for the dance."

When they arrived they found that the dance was already starting.

Bella spotted Alice and Rosalie dancing with their partners near each other.

Alice saw Bella and waved at her.

Bella returned her wave.

"Shall we?" Edward said as he took her hand and started dancing.

After five minutes of dancing Edward stopped and said. "Follow me."

Bella nodded and followed him outside.

Edward and Bella walked outside and into and into a patio.

Edward smiled and took Bella's hands and started dancing again.

"I've got something to tell you." Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm in love with you Bella. I know we have only known each other for a short time, but it feels like I have known you forever." Edward replied.

Bella gasped. "And I love you Edward." She said as they kissed more passionately.

It was then that they heard a dark chuckle coming from behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aww isn't that sweet." Came a voice. "I hate to break up this touching scene."

Bella gasped and turned to see James walking out from the shadows and smiling. "James what are you doing here?"

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked.

"This is my brother James." Bella said.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you."

James frowned at Bella as he ignored Edward's comment.

"Didn't I warn you Bella about ever falling in love again?"

"James please listen to me." Bella said.

"No Bella! You listen to me!" James replied angrily. "I've told you before that there is no love for our kind. I guess you didn't learn the lesson the first time."

"Our kind?" Edward said. "Bella what's he talking about?"

"Nothing. Don't listen to him Edward." Bella replied. "He's only joking."

James chuckled. "Oh I'm certainly not joking Bella and you know that. Do you want to know something Edward?"

'No it's happening all over again.' Bella thought. 'How could he do this to me? Why is he doing this?'

"Your sweet Bella isn't human. She's half vampire, half werewolf."

He gasped and turned to Bella. "Is this true?"

Bella sighed feeling defeated, as she looked down. "Yes it's true."

He put his hand under her chin and at looked into her eyes. "I don't care and you're not a monster to me Bella. I love you not matter what you are."

"I love you too Edward."

James rolled his eyes at the scene before him. "Oh please, what you have isn't real."

Before he could walk towards them two new voices entered the scene.

"James!"

James, Edward and Bella turned to see Alice and Rosalie standing behind them.

They had ditched there dates to come out here to help Bella with James.

"Guys get away from here!" Bella said.

"No way. We are here to help you Bella." Rosalie said. "We won't leave you by yourself."

"We won't let James hurt you again." Alice said. "Not this time. This time you have friends that can help you against James. You're not alone."

James laughed. "Isn't that sweet. But what can you do?" he said to Alice. "You're just a pathetic, weak human. You're no threat to me. You're weak."

He turned from Alice and Rosalie back to Bella and Edward.

Bella was standing in front of Edward to protect him.

"Stand aside Bella." He said.

Bella shook her head as she stood in front of Edward.

"No. I won't let you hurt him. Not this time."

James chuckled. "You have no chance against me Bella. I'm stronger then you and you know it even with your added werewolf strength."

When he took a step towards Bella and Edward Alice jumped onto his back and held on tightly.

"Let go!" James shouted.

"No!" Alice yelled. "I'm not weak. You're wrong about me even though I'm human."

He started hitting her against the patio and on the third blow she let go and fell to the ground.

"I'll teach you to mess with me you weakling of a human." He said as he kneeled down in front of her.

He punched Alice hard in the stomach causing Alice to cough up blood.

"No!" Bella said as she took a step towards Alice as she fell unconscious.

"Bella it's alright. I'll take care of her." Rosalie said.

"But the blood…."

"I can handle it." She said. "Just go and handle James. He needs to be stopped before this gets too out of hand."

Bella nodded and turned to James.

James turned back to Bella and smiled at her.

"I'm warning you James. Stay away."

He laughed. "Do you think your threats scare me Bella? You are so wrong. I'm not scared of you sister. Not like you are of me." James ran to Bella's side, grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground and moved quickly to attack Edward.

He gasped as James appeared by his side and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air.

He turned to Bella and smiled. "So how should I do this?" He chuckled. "Oh I know. I think that you might remember this Bella."

James lifted his free hand and jabbed it into Edward's chest.

Edward's eyes widened in shock and surprise and he gasped out in pain.

"No!" Bella screamed.

James's hand came free from Edward's chest and threw him to the ground.

"Weakling!" James yelled. "You put up no fight for me. How boring. I wanted someone who would put up more of a fight. But all I get is this."

'I have to do something.' Bella thought. 'But what if I even try and attack him he'll just over power me again. What can I do?'

James grabbed him again and bit into his neck and began to suck his blood.

Bella jumped up and threw herself towards James.

"Let him go!" she said as she jumped onto his back.

James reached behind him and grabbed Bella by her hair and threw her to the ground.

Bella yelled out in pain.

"Now you're gonna watch as your boyfriend dies."

"Don't give up Bella!" Rosalie yelled. "I know that you can defeat him."

'Yes, but how?'

James kneeled down next to Edward and with his free hand thrust his hand into his chest again.

Edward gasped in more pain.

Bella got up and ran over to push James away from Edward.

She had sent James flying with such force that he landed in a daze meters away from them.

Edward coughed a second later. "Bella." He whispered.

"I'm here." Bella said. "I'll never leave you."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as his eyes closed.

Bella shook him and checked his pulse. "No. No, no, no, no. Edward stay with me, stay with me Edward. I can't lose you. I can't go through all that again. Please Edward. Don't die."

"Bella you have to save him." Rosalie said. "He's dying. Save him now."

"How?"

"Change him. You have to change him into one of us to save him."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded.

She stroked his hair and whispered. "Don't worry. I'm going to save you Edward."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She bit his neck and began to suck his blood for a moment and then bit her wrist to transfer some of her blood to him, then had to drink of his blood to the point of his death.

She sighed after she was done. "He'll wake soon and he'll be one of us."

"No!" James said as he lunched forward.

Bella stood and kicked him in the stomach.

James fell back and landed on the ground.

"Rosalie take Alice over to Edward." Bella said.

Rosalie nodded as she carried Alice over to Edward.

"Now to make you pay." Bella said as she glared at James.

James laughed. "You're no match for me."

"You wanna bet."

James's eyes went wide as he watched Bella's eyes go red and her nails turn into claws.

Bella smiled and growled at James.

Bella lunged forward but before she could grab him James grabbed her by the hair again.

Bella cried out in pain.

He laughed crazily as he saw that he was causing her pain. "You see I'm a lot stronger then you are Bella, even with your werewolf strength."

"James!" came a new voice.

Bella and James turned to see Edward standing behind them and he was looking very angry as he glared at James.

"Let her go." Edward said.

James chuckled. "What are you going to do pretty boy?"

Edward glared at James. "I'm going to destroy you for hurting Bella."

James laughed. "I would like to see you try."

"Edward please be careful." Bella said. "James is dangerous."

James threw her to the side as he faced Edward.

Bella could see Edward's fangs coming out from his mouth as he faced James.

James jumped at Edward and tried to bite him on the shoulder.

Edward dodged him and bit him on his neck.

Edward tore out a huge chunk from James's neck and James yelled out in pain.

Edward smiled as he bit into James's neck again and again eventually severing it from his body.

It rolled onto the ground as the rest of his body slumped to the ground.

Bella gasped as she stood. "He's gone. He's finally gone."

"We need to hide the body." Edward said.

Bella shook her head as her eyes and nails went back to their normal colour and shape. "No need. When we die our bodies turn to dust and disappear."

Edward looked to Bella and walked to her side.

Bella could see that his fangs had vanished back inside his mouth.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you Bella. Thank you for saving me."

Bella smiled back. "Even after all that he has done to me, I still couldn't bring myself to ending his life. I couldn't kill my own brother. I couldn't do it myself. I'm glad that you were the one that did it."

"I understand Bella. Just know that I love you too." He said as he put his arms around her and they embraced.

"Guys she's coming around." Rosalie said.

Edward and Bella turned to see Alice waking.

"How are you?" Bella asked as Alice stood.

She put a thumb up and said. "Super." She looked up and gasped when she saw Edward. "Edward you're a vampire now?"

He nodded. "Bella saved me. It was the only way. Now we can be together, forever."

She turned to Rosalie and said. "What you couldn't turn me into a vampire as well? I could have been dying and you wouldn't have noticed until it was too late!"

Rosalie laughed. "Come on let's go back to the dance our dates are probably getting worried about us."

Alice nodded and turned to Bella and Edward. "You guys coming?"

Bella nodded. "In a moment."

As they walked back inside Bella saw that James's body had turned to dust.

She sighed with relief. "He's finally gone."

Edward smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you."

Bella smiled at him. "As do I. Come on we should go back to the dance." They walked back into the ballroom quietly, with Edward's arm around Bella's waist.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Six weeks later….

Bella kissed Edward. "I love you." She whispered.

Edward smiled. "You know that I love you more."

They were under the gazebo embracing.

They were at the end of their spring break.

Edward sighed. "Tomorrow is school. Let's make it a good semester. Agreed."

Bella nodded. "Agreed."

Edward smiled. "I will always love you."

The next day they walked into English class.

Bella and Edward sat down next to each other.

A girl sat in front of them.

Bella noticed that Edward flinched as he smelt her blood.

Bella grabbed his hand and said. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just that her scent is so strong to me."

Later in her bedroom she was talking to Alice and Rosalie before Edward came by.

"I'm a little worried about Edward." Bella said.

"Why?" Rosalie said.

"I'm worried that he'll lose it if he can't control himself around someone's blood."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. I started out like that and I'm sure that you did as well."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Bella went to open it.

Edward was standing outside the door.

Bella kissed him. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm alright." He said as he walked in.

"Hey Edward." Alice said as she smiled.

Edward gulped before saying. "Hello Alice."

Rosalie frowned at Edward before nodding towards him. "Hello Edward."

The next day Bella was in the one lesson that she didn't have with her friends or Edward.

Bella sighed in frustration as she waited for the lesson to end so that she could see Edward again.

Suddenly she felt a sickening feeling deep in her stomach.

She frowned as she clutched her stomach.

'What is this feeling I have?' she thought.

She looked at her nails.

She noticed that they were sharper than before.

As the feeling disappeared her nails went back to their normal shape.

'What was all that about?' Bella thought.

Bella met with Edward, Rosalie and Alice after their class.

Edward kissed Bella. "Hello." He said.

Bella smiled. "Hi."

"Bella I'm worried about Edward." Alice said when they were back in there dorms.

She held in her hands paper for her report that she was doing.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"Well every time we hang out he keeps staring at my neck. It's getting creepy."

Bella frowned. "We'll see if it's true in a minute. Edward's coming up here."

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Bella opened the door to see Edward standing behind it.

She smiled and kissed. "Hello come in."

"Hello Edward." Rosalie said.

"Hi Edward." Alice said.

"Hey guys."

"How was your day?" Alice said as she narrowed her eyes at Bella.

Edward gulped. "Umm…. Good."

Alice patted the bed next to her as she said. "Come and take a seat."

"What are you writing there?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's a report on Shakespeare." Alice replied.

"I knew Shakespeare." Bella said as she sighed. "He was a good friend."

Alice's eyes bulged. "Really? Wow Bella I didn't know that. That's amazing. Then maybe you can help me with my report."

She tried to use her puppy eyes on Bella.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "That won't work with me Alice. You have to do it by yourself. I can't help you with that. It's almost like cheating. Besides you have my mother as your history teacher she'll know that I helped you with it, even if you do change the words."

Alice rolled her eyes and she turned the paper over.

As she did she got a paper cut on her finger.

A single drop landed on the bed.

Edward hissed as he smelt the blood.

He was about to lunge at Alice when Rosalie grabbed him.

"Alice get out of here." Bella said.

Alice nodded as she ran out the door.

Bella put her hands on Edward's face. "Edward, Edward calm down. You're alright. Everything's alright."

Slowly Edward started calming down.

"Rosalie can you go and find Alice please." Bella said.

Rosalie nodded as she walked out the door.

Bella turned to Edward who was sitting on the bed.

He had calmed down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "I could have killed her."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah I know but I wanted her blood." Edward replied. "It was all that I could think of."

Bella hugged him. "Don't worry you'll learn to control yourself in time. You have to supplement you intake. You have to drink more blood to keep the cravings at bay."

"What if I don't though?" Edward asked. "What would happen if I killed Alice? What will happen then?"

"Don't worry. Rosalie and I will help you through this. We promise you that."

Edward smiled. "That's one of the reasons I love you. You like to help people." He said as he kissed passionately, so that they were left breathless.

After Edward had calmed down Alice and Rosalie walked in.

Edward took a deep breathe. "Alice I'm sorry that I attacked you."

Alice smiled. "It's alright Edward. I understand. You don't have to apologize to me. I should have been more careful."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Edward and Bella were in their class when Bella felt that sickening feeling in her stomach again.

She clutched her stomach in pain.

Edward noticed what she was doing and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Bella shook her head. "No I feel sick." She raised her hand towards Mr Cullen and asked. "May I be excused?"

Mr Cullen nodded and Bella ran out the door.

She ran to the gazebo and sat down and put her head in her hands.

'What does this mean? What's happening to me?'

"Bella." Came a voice.

Bella looked up to see Edward standing in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I…. I don't know." She said as she looked at her sharpened nails. "I've never had this feeling before. It's been a while since I felt this sick."

"When was the last time that you felt this way?" Edward asked.

"When I was struggling to control my werewolf side." She gasped as she realized what this now meant. "Oh no."

"What?"

She turned to him with wide eyes and said. "I'm losing control of my werewolf side. It happens every decade or so and it will all be under control after a few days. That's why I've been feeling this way. The last time I lost control I killed someone."

Edward gasped. "Do you think you can keep it under control for now?"

Bella nodded. She said as she noticed that her nails went back to their normal shape. "See."

Edward kissed her. "If you're alright then that's the only thing that matters."

"I'll meet you at the dorm after school ends." Bella said. "We have to go back to class."

Edward nodded as they walked off.

After school Bella was walking towards her room when she heard a scream coming from her dorm.

Bella gasped and bolted into the room.

She saw that Rosalie was kneeling on the ground with her head buried in her hands, Edward was sitting on the bed and lying on the bed covered in blood was Alice.

Bella gasped. "What happened?" she asked as she went to the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward wailed. "I lost control and attacked Alice."

Bella turned to Alice and said. "Hey."

"Bella I feel so weak." Alice whispered. "Am I…. I am dying?"

Bella shook her head. "No. No you're not dying. You're going to live."

"How…. How do you know that for sure?" Alice asked.

Bella took a deep shaky breathe. "Because I am going to have to turn you."

Rosalie looked up and said. "Is that the only way to save her? Turning her into one of us? Is that the only option for her? There has to be another way that we can save Alice."

Bella nodded. "She'll die if I don't do it. She is so close to death. We don't have any other choice. I don't want to see her die and I know that you don't either. She's lost too much blood now."

"Then do it if you must." Alice said as she closed her eyes.

Bella put her lips to her neck and drank Alice's blood and started the process of conversion.

When she was finished Bella sat on the ground. "It should be a few minutes before she wakes."

Edward groaned. "I'm…. I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella turned to him. "Edward it's alright."

Rosalie nodded. "I used to slip up all the time before I learnt to control myself. You are still so young and the cravings are hard."

"See Edward." Bella said. "You're not alone." She turned to Rosalie. "What happened?"

"I was reading a book while helping Alice with her homework when Edward came in to wait for you here." Rosalie explained. "Alice flicked her hair away from her neck and I guess Edward must have been tempted when he saw her doing that. I couldn't get up in time before Edward attacked her. It all happened so fast."

A minute later they heard a cough coming from the bed.

They turned to see Alice sitting up.

She gasped as she remembered what happened. "You turned me?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I turned you to save you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She replied.

"I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done to you Alice." Edward said.

Alice smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. It was my fault. I should have been more careful. Besides I always wanted to be a vampire ever since I got to this school. In the end, it was what I always wanted."

Later Edward and Bella sat underneath the gazebo.

They kissed and it was then that Bella felt the sickening feeling in her stomach again.

"Not again." She said as she clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head. "No I think that it's worse than before."

Edward gasped. "Bella your eyes are changing colour. They're turning red."

Bella looked to the shiny metal in the gazebo and sure enough Bella's eyes had turned red.

She felt her teeth sharpening as well and her nails were turning into claws.

She felt shaky all of a sudden.

"My werewolf side is trying to take control. It seems that I get older it gets harder to control this side of me. The wolf is fighting the vampire." She said.

Edward put his hands on Bella's shoulders. "Calm down. It's okay my love…Bella take a deep breathe. You must control this. Believe that you can control your werewolf side."

Bella started taking deep breathes and sure enough the shaking, the teeth, nails, the eyes and the feeling in her stomach slowly subsided.

Bella sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Edward smiled as he kissed her. "I'll always be here for you. I love you. Together, we will get through this. You will always have me there to help you."

Bella smiled back. "I love you Edward."

The end.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Past of Bella Hafling.**

**Sequel to Halfling**

**BellaxJacob**


End file.
